The present application is directed to an infant item holder and, more particularly, to an infant item holder that includes an elongated member that attaches to one or more infant items.
Infants often play with and use various items that occupy their attention. Examples of infant items include but are not limited to pacifiers, toys, rattles, and teethers. These items are designed for infants to view, grasp, hold in their hands, and possibly even put into their mouth. There are many opportunities for the infant to use these items including when they are in a crib, infant carrier, stroller, and car seat.
A problem occurs when the infant drops the item and it moves out of view and/or out of reach. This often occurs due to the infant's inability to adequately hold the item, and may also be compounded by the infant's limited attention span. Losing the item is problematic for the infant who often becomes upset and begins crying. This is also problematic for parents who do not want their infant to become upset. It is particularly frustrating for parents when they are busy and unable to continually retrieve the item.
Prior devices have been developed that attach to an infant item. However, these items are not effective in maintaining an item within the infant's reach and/or view. These devices are often developed to prevent losing the item, but not for an item to remain in view and/or reach of the infant. Further, the devices may still require intervention from a parent who must grab the device and/or item and retrieve it for the infant.